Field of the Invention
This invention relates to undenatured virus-free biologically active protein-containing compositions. More especially, this invention relates to the inactivation of viruses, especially lipid coated viruses, e.g., hepatitis B in human blood, blood component, blood plasma or any fraction, concentrate or derivative thereof containing blood proteins or non-blood sources including normal or cancer cells, the exudate from cancer or normal cells grown in culture, hybridomas, in products from gene splicing (DNA), etc., by the use of di- or trialkyl phosphates, and to the resultant products. In particular, this invention relates to blood plasma or other plasma protein-containing compositions which are to be rendered substantially free of hepatitis B and/or non-A and non-B hepatitis or other viral infectivity, such blood plasma or fractions thereof having valuable labile proteins, such as, for example, factor VIII.